Beautiful Goodbye
by Charlotte Donahue
Summary: October 31


**Author's Note: James, Lily, and Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. So do all the other characters you recongnize. Thank you. **

Based on the song by Amanda Marshall

* * *

_Fed up with my destiny  
And this place of no return  
Think I'll take another day  
And slowly watch it burn _

It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
Cause I still remember you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye

We staggered through these empty streets  
Laughing arm in arm  
The night had made a mess of me  
Your confession kept me warm

And I don't really miss you, I just need to know  
Do you ever think of you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye

When I see you now  
I wonder how  
I could've watched you walk away  
If I let you down  
Please forgive me now  
For that beautiful goodbye

In these days of no regrets  
I keep mine to myself  
And all the things we never said  
I can say for someone else  
Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try  
And I just can't help but wonder why  
We let it pass us by  
When I see you now  
I wonder how  
I could've watched you walk away  
If I let you down

Please forgive me now  
For that beautiful goodbye

_-Amanda Marshall "Beautiful Goodbye"_

_

* * *

_

October 31, 1981 "Lily---I'm facing Voldemort right now. I just told you to run and escape with Harry. I love you. Little flower, I hope you

live. Live a life of joy and gladness. Raise our son. I'm not going to make it. I can fell it in my bones. Why does it have to end this way? My life

is flashing before my eyes. Whoever stated that must have been able to read minds, because if you see your life like this, you know you're

about to die. It's horrible. I see the day when I first realized I was crushing on you. 3rd year. I see when Sirius, Peter, and I became animagi for

Remus. I see the time when you turned me down for the 4th time and said you'd rather date the Giant Squid. I'm sorry for causing you such

embarrassment. You have now agreed to go on a date with me. I was elated. Then, we faced Voldemort for the first time. My life is really going

by fast. It's only been about 4 seconds since I told you to run. Oh---now it's our wedding day. Lily, that was the happiest day of my life. That,

and when Harry was born. Now we've faced Voldemort for the second time. Happier memories are flying by...passing quickly, but they're there.

Now the third time. Thrice defied. Harry's birth. His first birthday. And now I'm back to the present. Oh Lily. I love you. Run, for goodness'

sake. Run. Flee. Live. He's laughing at me now. Taunting me. Be a Gryffindor, Lils. Save yourself and our son. I'm shooting a spell at

Voldemort. I can't think logically. How could Peter do this to us? Voldemort's just said it. The killing curse. The Avada Kedavra. There's a

green light shooting at me Lily. I'm frozen. Time stops. Then starts, moving in slow motion. Lily, it's coming for me. I really hope you've fled.

The light is close to my chest now. Lily & Harry Potter, I love you. I---"

* * *

"James--I've left you. I've deserted you. I've betrayed you. That's what if feels like. You told me to run. I ran. But James, I can't leave you! You're

my love, my life. How could I run? Every battle we've fought together, never leaving each other's side. C'mon James. We can do this. We can

live. I can't seem to move. I'm running through time. Even though I'm not dying, I'm in slow motion. Harry's in my arms, crying, holding on to

my neck. I'm sobbing into his hair as I run up the stairs. As I run through time, it seems as though I'm running back in time. I go backwards, from

Harry's birth to 1st year. I'm reliving everything. As I run, I glance at the walls, seeing people, friends, watching me. I see seens from our life.

It's like I'm an outsider. Why do we have to live in fear? We should be happy, safe. Not scared and fleeing for our lives. I love you James. Now

I'm almost at the top of the stairs. I just went back in time and saw my whole life in 7 seconds. It seemed like an eternity. I'm in the bedroom.

Oh James---you're gone. I feel as though my heart has been ripped in two. I know that you're gone. Nothing could create such a whole in my

heart. I hear a thud. I'm now sobbing uncontrollably. He's here now, James. Oh my gosh, James. He's here. In the room with me. Pointing his

wand at Harry. I scream 'mercy!' and he laughs. Cruelly. How come the bad seem to win? I love you, James. I love you, Harry. He's shot the

Avada Kedavra at Harry. The emerald green light, the same colour as mine and Harry's eyes is shooting right at our son, James. I do the first

thing I think of. I turn my back to it, shieding Harry. I love you both, my strong men. Goodbye."

_

* * *

_

"James and Lily---I'm running. I know. Peter. How could he. It just clicked now, I promise. I'm so sorry. Nothing could express my sadness. Oh

gosh, I hope I get there in time. Please be alive when I reach you. You're my family. My brother and sister. I need you. You can't die. We need

you. We being Remus, Maddie, and I. My gosh. Times passing too quickly. I'm hurrying. Oh--oh no. Bloody hell no. I feel some light go out in

me. Then a second. You're both gone, aren't you. James...you're my brother! Don't go! Please. I'm there. Your house is in ruins. Harry's crying.

I'm running. I trip over something. It's you, James. You're lying spread out, eagle-wing style, and you're gone. There's no breath, light, nor soul

left in your body. I'm sorry. I'm sobbing uncontrollably now. I see red. It's Lily. She's lying four feet away, James. Dead. Harry's somehow

underneath her body. Her green eyes are open, and her mouth is too. It looks like she died speaking. Oh bloody, bloody hell. My world has just

come crashing down. You two meant everything to me. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how wrong I was. There was so much I needed to tell you. I

let you go too easily. I should have known! I have regrets, but in these days we never share them. It's such a beautiful, tragic goodbye. Ironic,

isn't it? Who would have thought that a death could be beautiful? That a goodbye could be beautiful? James and Lily--you didn't deserve to die.

Know one did. But it happened, and yes, I regret it. When you died, two of the world's most kind people died. Two lights went out. Two candles

were snuffed. But somehow, a goodness came out of it. You no longer have to live in fear. Harry is alive. Voldemort is gone. You sacrificed

yourselves for so many others. I'm so sorry it had to end this way. It shouldn't have been goodbye, but it is. Please forgive me now. Please

forgive me. I'll see you in my dreams. When we pass each other in them, I'll wave and laugh, smile and cry with you. But here, you're gone. I'll

see you in my dreams. Please---I love you both, James and Lily. Rest in peace."

* * *

**A/N: First segment is told by James, second is by Lily, and third is by Sirius. This is a one-shot fic of the night James and Lily died. **

**Please review. I love reading what you have to say** **about my work. **


End file.
